Bruxa
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Because she would make sure they never forgot the third side to the age long war. The Witches. The Bruxas. Tyki/OC.


Golden eyes stared with calm vision at the set before her, raising her gaze she smiled gently striking instant fear into the heart of every male present. Lifting one dusky gold hand she twirled it in her hemoglobin colored hair that clashed with her darker skin. She shared a look with the messed haired, swirly glasses wearing male beside her and threw her cards down on to the table.

"Desculpe meus amigos, mas eu ganho. Novemente." She grinned grabbing at the pile of cash in the middle of the table. So easy!~

For solid two minutes they merely stared at the perfect hand she had laid before them, an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack, and a 10 of the same suit, a Royal Flush. In unison they all threw their cards down and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck! How is this bitch winning?" One of the dimmer witted of the men cursed, banging one meaty hand on the table.

"Yeah we made sure to give her all the horrible cards!" One of others muttered lowly.

Stuffing the money into her bag she looked up and let her mouth stretch into a sweet semblance. "Porque voce pegar bater uma fraude com idiota batota." She laughed. Causing her companion to smirk.

"I told you not to fucking let foreign women play Tyki!" He complained looking over the dark haired man.

"She's probably fucking mocking us right now!" He growled narrowing his eyes and sticking a finger into her face accusingly but she just beamed brighter.

"Now, now don't go accusing others because you can't cheat accurately against a mere foreign woman Gad." He shrugged causing the others around him to break out into sniggers. "Besides wasn't it you who suggested she play in my place?"

Gad sputtered.

Clasping her hands around the one still in her face she widened her eyes to near innocence and pressed herself closer to him. She stared adoringly up toward him and willed herself to blush. And as his eyes flickered down to the appendage cradled to her chest and up to her face she knew she had him.

Gotcha!~

"Eu nunca sequer pensar em insultar esses homens inteligentes e talentosos como voces!" She cried and she could nearly see the sparkles that erupted around her very dramatic and very moving (if she said so herself…and she did) display. She could hear Tyki choking on his laughter in the back ground and promptly kicked his knee, shutting him up with a grunt of pain. Focusing her attention on Gad her 'tears' sparkled in her eyes with crystal like clarity and she knew he brought it.

"Geez way to make a chick cry and she can't even understand you." One of his friends muttered in a deadpan.

Hook.

"What! I didn't even-it's not my fault-"

"She's still tearing up over there."

Line.

"How is it my prob-"

"Sadist."

Sinker.~

"Fine!" He growled at the others before turning back to her, face red.

"W-well-um when you put it that way, I guess it's alright." He muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Shaking his hand vigorously she nodded happily. "Sim, sim, obrigado." Grasping her hand back he minutely paused. Gripping her wrist tighter he stared down at their joined hands. He minutely flexed his fingers and his eyes narrowed.

"What is that-"

"Well I think it's time to go. Shouldn't have this young'un out some gosh darn late." Tyki interrupted snatching her away and steering her towards the door.

"Wait." He called before they could dismiss themselves. "Tell the girl to show me her left wrist."

"Fine." Tyki shrugged. "Luz, ser um querido e-"

"No not in your foreigner's tongue. In fact, Larry go check her right wrist."

Said gangly man moved forward to do as tasked and shook his head negatively. "Nothing there."

"Tyki?" She asked looking to him in confusion, eyes misting again. "O que esta acontecendo?" Playing the part of the clueless woman.

"Nothing Luz, so have you cleared up your suspicion?"

Looking one last time to the glassy eyed Brazilian he nodded. "Get her outta here before she starts crying again."

Happily acquiescing, he turned her toward the door once more, this time with a much faster step. "Say good bye Luz."

"Adeus agora!" Backing out the room she waved one last time and out from her right sleeve. Flew. The. Cards. They landed perfectly in front of the one she had charmed in a neat stack, as if some higher power wanted to punish them. And they probably did, curse their swindling ways.

And it all happened at once.

"I FUCKING KNEW THAT FOREIGN BITCH WAS CHEATING!"

"Oh shit."

"AND SHE FUCKING SPEAKS ENGLISH! CAN'T UNDERSTAND US MY ASS, TYKI YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT!"

"No I don't-I mean Eu nao!" Suddenly she felt arms lock around her torso and the wind on her face. Turning she spied the frantic face of her fellow poker player. Guess the ruse was up. Sidling into Tyki's side she grinned jauntily.

"Well I'm sorry gentlemen I think it's time us to go, can't have us urchins polluting your fresh air!" She smiled, her English fluent though accented. "Oh, and thanks for the cash, much appreciated."

"GET THEM!" CRASH. Throwing her left foot forward she caught the edge of the table and set it flying into the men. Opening the door they both fled through it. Running alongside him she untightened the strap of her bag and handed it over. Nodding he slipped it on.

"Do you know where the exit is?" She asked, as they rounded a corner simultaneously dodging a few swings at them.

Turning his head meeting her gaze, his glasses reflecting the light he calmly said. "Five turns ago."

Jumping over a diving gang member she turned to glare at him. "Why didn't we leave five turns ago?"

"He was blocking the way out." He simply gestured behind him and she glanced back. There lumbering after them was a large muscled up man who moved with surprisingly swiftness.

"Oh, him." Spinning around on her heel she launched herself, catching her knee in his crotch. They both went down, him with a groan her with memorized accuracy. Seeing him about to rise she quickly shoved her boot into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"He's not blocking it anymore." She called, ignoring the pained look on Tyki's face and low comment of "I swear that leg is a heat seeking missile" before continuing on her way.

"The front and back are most likely covered, we're gonna exit from the side."

Breaking into a random room she threw the door open before locking it behind her and spied a window. Breaking away all the glass she gestured for him to go first. Once he had climbed out she heard the door behind her fly open.

Quickly she vaulted over the frame and landed next to Tyki.

"We should probably be gone by the time he gets out here. We got what we came for." Running around to the front of the building she spied a few groups of the police force promptly escorting the gang members out into the carriages. She smirked, luckily she had planned ahead and set up a diversion and the promise of a few years incarcerated sure did the trick. She loved it when pieces fell into place.

By the time they made it back to the motel they were staying at they looked run down. Running through various bushes and branches did that to one's appearance.

"Luz, Tyki!" A small masculine voice called. Turning they both say a brown haired boy with a facial mask over his mouth jogging towards them, followed by a man in a beanie and another with short brown hair.

"Hey Eeez. Momo, Clark." Tyki grinned, ruffling his hair. "What's up?"

"There was a phone call for you when you were gone, not even three minutes ago." Momo explained. "It sounded pretty urgent."

Raising one eyebrow he nodded. "Well I shouldn't keep my clients waiting, now should I?"

Eeez shook his head. Luz watched as her walked toward the back and picked up one of the receivers and soon he was having a conversation with whoever was on the other side. After a minute of staring he caught her gaze and gave her a reassuring grin. She replied in kind.

"Ahh!" She hummed, stretching her muscles. "I think it's time for me to shower and hit the sack." She smiled when she felt one tiny hand clutch the back of her pants.

Bending down she pressed her forehead to Eeez's. "And of course I expect you to be my sleeping buddy for tonight." Luz could practically feel his smile.

Climbing the steps to her room she unlocked the door, moving over to the bathroom she opened that door too. She let herself take in the sight before moving to turn on the water for the tub. Watching it steadily fill she tugged off her clothes and let the fall in a pile on the floor. Easing into the water, she let out a sigh and sank into it's the depths only coming up when her lungs began to burn. Slicking her hair back from her face and over the edge of the ceramic basin she closed her eyes and breathed in content.

She could faintly feel herself dozing when the presence made itself known.

"What have I told you about visiting me when I'm with company?" She asked voice monotonous and cold. Reaching she grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash.

"I apologize for my interruption Mistress Ouro, but it is urgent." A cultured female voice said and Luz turned to look at the kneeling figure with ash blonde hair and bandages covering her blind eyes.

"Then what is it?" She asked after a weighted pause, she moved to face forward.

"The Svenson family has called upon your service again."

"Hm, Human or of a…different persuasion?"

"The latter, Mistress Ouro."

Luz hummed in confirmation. "What else can you give me?"

The messenger didn't pause. "You have dealt with this family before. The late Earl Trancy's son is now in an assuming position. They wish for you to take care of it before the ball that will be held tomorrow."

"The mission is accepted now leave. I have a visitor."

"Yes Mistress." The woman faded into shadows.

Not before long, she heard the door to her room open and the feeling of cool air brushing against her scalp.

"You have a job." Luz said, rotating in the water. She set her arms of the rim and her chin on her knuckles. She stared at the lean body that was posted against the frame.

"Yeah." He replied around the cigarette in his mouth.

"Seemed pretty important."

"It was."

"And you're sure you're not somebody's highly paid whore who gets his rendezvous points over the fone?"

He snorted before striding over to her. Bending down he leaned forward and ran his tongue swiftly over the swell of her bottom lip.

"You don't pay me."

Tangling one hand in to his dark tresses she pressed her mouth to his, letting her tongue map out the contours of his. Pulling back she trailed her mouth over the smooth plane of his jaw and halted just below his jugular, giving it a nip.

"You're right, I don't." She breathed into his skin. "But I invested a lot so don't die while I'm not there. I still need to get my money's worth."

Tyki chuckled before standing. "Don't worry I won't."

"Be safe." She muttered.

"I will." He waved offhandly.

Luz watched him until he had exited her room and listened until she couldn't hear his footsteps any more. Casting one glance into the corner where the messenger finally reformed.

"You seem to have something to say." She said rising from the bath, splashing water onto the ground. Leisurely she strode over to the kneeling woman and stood before her.

"Well, spit it out then."

There was a hesitation. "Mistress, is it wise to be with a mortal this way?"

Luz cocked her head to the side and stared contemplatively. Without warning her hand shot forward and she raked her now sharpened nails through the soft flesh of her throat. Not once crying out in pain, the messenger grabbed hold of her neck and wheezed softly. The drops of blood she didn't catch dispersed into shadow before touching the ground.

"A doll shouldn't question things their Mistress does." She said patiently though her displeasure clearly showed. "Unless you wish to be taken apart and reformed, mind the business I give you."

The messenger bowed her head. "I apologize for my intrusion once again, I will mind my place."

"Now do as I said and leave."

Alone for the moment she grabbed a towel to dry herself off and dressed in her sleepwear. Wandering into the bedroom she spied Eeez sleeping soundly on her bed and let her eyes soften. Meandering over she slide down beside him and almost instantly she felt him reach for her.

She would be gone by the morning but by now he was used to that.

* * *

"Ah~ You made it just in time!~" A jovial voice said, addressing the dapperly dressed man in a suit. Tossing him a top hat as he made off toward a checker patterned door. "You sound rather preoccupied during our talk."

"I couldn't keep you waiting now could I?"

"Oh~ Now what's that I spy?" The Auguste dressed rotund man gasped, gesturing to the bruise forming low on the other man's neck.

Giving a wry look to his lord he smiled. "Just a little parting gift."

The Count chuckled gaily. "Well then, let's get going Tyki-pon~ We shan't be late."

"Of course Duke Millennium," He said, a slow satisfied grin working its way onto his face. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

There was fire, it ravaged everything. Destroyed everything. That flame, turning all things precious to ash.

…

The young girl watched the flickering orange consume the red that splattered carelessly on the floor and she cried.

…

Luz soundlessly dressed, pulling her shirt over her head and her pants up unto her waist. Bending down she tied her boots and grabbed her shoulder bag. She cast one last glance at the note she left on the table and at the sleeping Eeez before she pushed open the window and jumped. Landing with perfect balance on the balls on her feet she instantly took off, using her momentum to speed away. She was already running behind schedule with Eeez waking up halfway through her dressing and her having had comforted him. Streaking through the empty streets she cut into an alley leading to an abandoned house. Running through the door she moved up the stairs and into a bedroom where she spotted a large mirror. Taking a running leap she met the glass head on, phasing instantly through it and out of another into a large elegant like room.

Luz looked back at the mirror she had just exited from and watched as the faint ripples evened out and nodded. Using reflective surfaces as temporal portals was getting fairly easy, a far cry away from the explosions that used to follow her jumping. Striding into the room and over to the vanity she waved one hand over her visage and watched as her clothes morphed into a teal colored Victorian corset dress and matching heels. Running a hand through her crimson curls and down the side of her face she followed the change as her tresses lightened into a honey blonde and her dark skin into a pale peach.

Taking a step back she blinked and gone were her golden orbs and in their place were sweet looking baby blues.

Assuming the guise of the recently…indisposed Catherine Trancy would serve her well on her mission.

* * *

**I apologize to anyone who speaks Portuguese if I messed up any dialogue. But welcome everyone to my new Tyki/OC fanfiction. I wrote this because there's not enough FF's for our sexy Noah of Pleasure. My OC's full name is Ouro Luz which means Gold Light. She is half African American/Brazilian and English. So far she has showed the ability to change her appearance and travel through mirrors. I hope everyone like her as much as I do. I tried to show that like Tyki she has a double life but unlike Tyki his personality is nearly the same either way except for maybe a little more** **sadistic (or at least I think so). Luz's personalities are near polar opposites. When with Tyki and the others she's softer, little more go lucky but once she's on a job she is a focused woman who is just maybe a tab bit cruel. (Though this is subject to change). And as the story goes on I hope that I can expand on her, her past, and her relationship with Tyki. So review and** **enjoy.**

**Desculpe meus amigos, mas eu ganho. Novemente- Sorry my friends, but I win. Again.**

**Porque voce pegar bater uma fraude com idiota batota- Because you can't out cheat a cheater you idiots (or something along those lines, I got lazy didn't want to check).**

**Eu nunca sequer pensar em insultar esses homens inteligentes e talentosos como voces- I would never even think to insult such intelligent and talent men such as yourselves (once again** **I got really lazy, forgive me).**

**Sim, sim, obrigado- Yes, yes, thank you**

**Ser um querido e- Be a dear and**

**O que esta acontecendo?- What's going on?**

**Adeus agora- Bye now**

**Eu nao!- No I don't!**


End file.
